I Said Legs
by Hulihana
Summary: A what if for 4x06 'Demons'. Just what was Castle thinking, not to mention grabbing, just before the screen goes black? What could have happened under the cover of darkness?


**A fill for the winter 2014 kink meme. Please note the rating and that this is for the kink meme. If smut isn't your thing, don't read any further. **

* * *

><p>"Cas- I said legs!" Beckett gasps as Castle's hand slides up the inside of her legs and doesn't stop until it reaches the apex of her thighs.<p>

He doesn't know why he did it. The action wasn't even born of conscious thought, it was as if his hand was acting of its own accord when he ran his hand up her sky high legs.

Whether intentional or not, he couldn't believe it when he felt just how much heat was exuding from her body, even through her skin-tight jeans. She couldn't deny this kind of evidence. Beckett was turned on.

Now Castle didn't even want to stop himself as he ran his thumb over the seam of her jeans, taking note of the contours of her body as his blood runs south.

"Castle…" Beckett lets out, his name coming out as more of a moan than a reprimand, "what are you doing?"

"Are you wearing underwear?" he demands, his hand continuing its exploration and he comes to realize that he can't feel any panty lines.

Beckett's silence speaks for itself.

"Kate, why are you so wet?" he asks, bold now that he is literally feeling her up, feeling the evidence of her arousal.

"Oh, God, Castle" she groans as he presses against her more firmly.

He smirks, taking that as her answer to his question. Her groan, whether of disappointment or frustrations is unclear, only serves to heighten his certainty when he slides his hand back down her leg.

"Beckett, I think you should get down before I drop you" he reminds her gently, rubbing circles into the bones of her ankle.

"Wha- oh, right. Yeah." She agrees, allowing Castle to slide her down off of his shoulders.

She isn't quite sure how he pulls it off, but she ends up sliding down his body and directly into his arms.

"Do you know the things you do to me Beckett?" he asks, his voice gruff as he holds her close.

Unable to form a response, she merely shakes her head back and forth.

A feral growl escapes his lips as he grabs her hand and drags it to his own crotch, allowing her to feel the bulge caused by his hardened length. "This Beckett. This is all because of you. This is what you do to me, every damn time I look at you, every time I touch you."

Beckett's eyes widen in surprise, but she doesn't pull her hand away. Instead, she applies even more pressure, and gropes at his manhood.

Castle's eyes slam shut and his jaw goes slack. He can't believe that this is happening, that it isn't all a dream. If it is though, it's one that he never wants to wake up from.

His fingers quickly find her again, stroking over the rough denim of her jeans until he can feel her wetness soaking through.

Their eyes meet and he sees acceptance in the hazel depths of her eyes. That's all it takes as Castle lunges forward, his lips meeting hers in a frenzy of tongues and teeth.

He walks her backwards until her back comes into contact with the wall as his tongue explores the depths of her mouth, sliding along her teeth, and tangling with her own.

He can't resist any longer, his hand moving to the front of her pants, he waits until she opens her eyes. Checking for approval.

Upon finding what he's looking for, Castle hurriedly unzips and unbuttons her jeans and plunges his hands into the newly accessible area, finding her wet and waiting.

He slides a finger through her folds, eliciting a moan from Kate as she attaches her lips to his neck, nipping and sucking her way down his jaw and to the collar of his shirt.

She quickly divests him of his pants, voicing her appreciation when he slides a finger inside of her, and reveling in how tight and hot she is around him. He nearly loses it then and there imagining other parts of his anatomy encased by her velvet walls. His quest for control isn't aided by Beckett succeeding in shoving his pants to the floor and pulling his erection free through the slit in his boxers.

He doesn't miss her smirk as she feels the length and girth of him in her hand.

Castle slides her pants down over her hips, allowing himself more access as he slides in a second finger in retaliation."

She lifts one of her legs and wraps it around his waist, not missing his whimper as his length comes into contact with her wet heat.

"Kate, are you sure?" he asks, trailing kisses down her neck and withdrawing his hand so he can open her shirt. Unbuttoning her shirt and following each disk with his lips as it slides through the matching hole.

"Oh, fuck" She curses when he succeeds in freeing one of her breasts from her bra and lathes his tongue over her nipple.

"Yes, I'm sure" she answers, burying her fingers in his hair and holding him against her.

He takes himself in hand and runs the head through her folds, wetting himself with her juices.

It isn't until he's lining up, prepared to enter her that it occurs to him,

"Shit, Beckett, I don't have a condom." He growls in frustration, releasing himself and trying to step back away from her to gain some control.

"I'm on the pill" she answers, banding her arms around his torso to keep him from putting any distance between their bodies.

"Are you sure?" he inquires, his eyes widening in surprise that she has that much faith in him.

"Damn it Castle, yes I'm sure. I want you inside me. I want to feel you Rick, please." She pleads, her eyes locking with his and he can only nod and line himself up once more. Beckett never begs for anything. It's not like he could refuse her anyways, even if he wanted to, and he's never wanted anything more than he has wanted to concede to her demands in this moment.

He maintains eye contact as he places on hand on one hip to hold her steady, and thrusts inside her in one smooth motion.

Her eyes slam shut when he enters her and he releases a groan from the pits of his stomach as he has to hold himself steady to keep from blowing right then and there like a teenager with a woman for the first time.

Once they've both adjusted, Beckett nods to him and he begins to move in slow, long thrusts feeling every peak and valley of the ridges along her inner walls.

"God Beckett, you're so tight" he puffs into her ear as he hitches her leg higher, giving himself greater access.

Beckett honest to God giggles in reply before burying her face in his neck, her cheeks pinking in embarrassment.

A laugh erupts from his own mouth in response, their shaking bodies doing interesting things to where they are connected.

Neither can stop for a long moment as the surreal nature of their situation comes crashing down on the pair.

They finally get themselves under control, and Castle begins thrusting with a new resolve. His movements stronger than before; more sure than before.

He grabs her other leg and pulls, making his intentions clear, and Beckett adheres to his wishes, jumping up and wrapping both legs around his waist.

Castle's movements come to a halt as he leans forward to tenderly capture her lips in a kiss.

"Move Castle" Beckett demands when they break apart.

He gets a glint in his eyes and he answers with a powerful thrust that pushes her body against the wall, pinning her between it and his body.

The writer begins to piston his hips back and forth, picking up speed and force with every thrust until they're both sweating and breathing heavily from exertion, Beckett doing everything she can to help him hold her weight and pushing against the wall to meet his every thrust. Their rhythm matching easily, as if they've been doing this for years.

"How close are you?" he gasps out, not sure that he can withstand the siren call of her body much longer.

"Close" she grunts out, pushing against him harder than before, encouraging his rough motions in and out of her body.

Castle gets one arm under her ass to support her weight and manages to slip the other between their bodies, groaning as he bumps into his own length, feeling as it disappears into deep inside her body.

His fingers slide around her wet folds until he knows he's found her clit by the yelp that she lets out. Rubbing in tight circles, he pushes her even harder against the wall as Beckett's hips thrust of their own accord, her body writhing and shaking in his arms as she climbs towards her peak.

Castle thinks he's died and gone to heaven when he feels her tighten and break around his length, her walls massaging him and bringing him to the brink.

He continues circling her clit as he races towards completion, calling out in triumph as he feels her cum once more, taking him over the edge with her this time. His back bows with the force of his orgasm as he spills into her, his length pulsing in time with her contracting around him.

They cling to each other, breathing heavily for long minutes as they both relax one muscle at a time until Castle releases her and she stretches her legs down to the floor, testing to make sure they will actually support her weight before letting go of him completely.

"Kate…" Castle begins, the enormity of what has just happened dawning on him and nearly knocking him over with its force.

"Shh, Castle I know." She quiets him with a chaste kiss and his eyes widen in surprise. He had expected her to run in the opposite direction never to return. He had never imagined that she would have accepted their actions so quickly.

"We need to solve this case, but then we can talk, ok?" she questions, one of her small hands coming to rest on his bicep.

"Ok, but you're coming home with me tonight Detective. Understand?"

A grin overtakes her face and her forehead thumps against his chest as he gets a mouthful of her brunette locks.

She visibly gathers herself and bends down to grab her jeans and pull them back up, fastening them and looking at him expectantly.

He stares at her in shock for a moment, before tucking his now softened length back into his boxers and putting his own pants back in place.

"That is so hot" Castle mumbles, watching as she makes her way back to where the trap door had opened in the ceiling.

How was he ever supposed to survive the rest of the night knowing that Beckett was going to be walking around with the evidence of their actions soaking through her jeans the entire time? Not to mention knowing that he'll get the chance to clean her out only to fill her back up again when he takes her home with him.

Castle rushes to follow her and hoist her back up to the attic access. Never has he had so much incentive to solve a case before.


End file.
